Between The Words
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Nakilala niya ito ng dahil sa isang post kung saan pareho silang nag-comment. Hindi man sila lubusang magkakilala, pero isa lang ang alam nila, mabilis ang tibok ng mga puso nila sa tuwing nagkakausap sila thru chat. Magiging isa ba itong pag-ibig o mawawala ang lahat ng dahil sa takot na iyon?


**Between The Words**

**by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalo na ang characters. If I own them, I will be the happiest person in this world, but sorry, I don't own them. Credits to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**A/N:** I dedicate this one-shot story to MitsukiJunko, one of my favorite authors in Ffnet. Sana, magsulat ka ng kwento na Filipino language. Kakaunti lang kaming Filipino writer sa Ffnet world. :) This is true to life story. Actually, this is my love/like story.

**Summary:** Nakilala niya ito ng dahil sa isang post kung saan pareho silang nag-comment. Hindi man sila lubusang magkakilala, pero isa lang ang alam nila, mabilis ang tibok ng mga puso nila sa tuwing nagkakausap sila thru chat. Magiging isa ba itong pag-ibig o mawawala ang lahat ng dahil sa takot na iyon?

* * *

><p>Nagbabasa ako ng mga post ng mga kaibigan ko rito sa isang social networking site at nahagip ng mga mata ko ang isang post. Isang post kung saan i-pe-paste mo sa comment box ang naka-copy na kung ano man ang kinopya mo. Ginawa ko naman ito at hindi ko inakala na ang ikinomment ko ay ang sariling kong isinulat.<p>

"Nakakahiya." nasabi ko na lamang sa sarili ko.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, may biglang naglike ng aking comment. Isang lalaking nagngangalang Echizen Ryoma. Bakit kaya? Nagustuhan ba niya ang aking isinulat? Nag-komento rin siya.

'Ikaw ang nagsulat niyan? Ang ganda naman.'

'Oo. Ako nga. Maraming salamat.' tugon ko sa komento niya.

Bigla akong nakatanggap ng isang friend request at in-accept ko naman kaagad ito. Nag-friend request si Ryoma-san. Hindi ko pa siya kilala, kaya nagkaroon ako ng pagkakataon na makilala siya. Bigla siyang nag-chat sa akin.

'Itutuloy mo pa ba ang kwento mo?'

'Hindi na. Wala na kasi akong maisip na isusunod roon.'

'Sayang naman. Ang ganda pa naman ng kwento mo.'

Nang dahil sa kanya, itinuloy ko ang kwento. Nagustuhan naman niya ang isinunod ko, pero maikli lang rin ang isinunod ko sa kadahilanang wala na talaga akong ideya kung ano pa ang isusunod ko roon.

Lumipas ang ilang araw at nakilala ko siya ng lubusan. Nalaman ko na may kapatid siya na mas matanda sa kanya. Nalaman ko rin na naglalaro siya ng tennis. Natuwa naman ako kasi nagpapalitan kami ng mga impormasyon tungkol sa aming mga sarili.

Hindi naman ako naghahangad na magkakakilala kami ng lubos pa pero dumating ang araw na mas nagiging malapit kami sa isa't isa. Dumating sa punto na bawat araw, umaabot kami ng madaling araw sa pag-uusap. Kung ano-ano ang napag-uusapan namin.

May isang pagkakataon na kinantahan niya ako. Natawa ako sa kanya kasi nagawa niyang kantahan ako. Hindi ko inakala na magagawa niya iyon para sa isang katulad ko. Si o nga ba ako sa buhay niya? Isa niya lang akong kaibigan sa isang social networking site. Hanggang doon na lamang iyon.

Umabot ito sa punto na ang mga problema ko, nasasabi ko na sa kanya. Isang araw, nagbabalak ako na umuwi sa aking tahanan. Mag-isa kasi akong naninirahan sa siyudad para mag-aral. At dahil uuwi ako sa aking tahanan, kung saan naroroon ang aking lola, sinabi ko sa kanya na hindi ko siya makakausap sa loob ng ilang araw.

'Ilang araw akong hindi makakapag-online.' ang sabi ko sa kanya.

Nagtaka ako bigla kasi nagreply siya ng emoticon na sad face. Binalewala ko ito at nag-usap pa kami. Habang nag-uusap kami, bigla niya itong sinabi,

'Oo na. Mamimiss na kita. Wala na akong makakausap.'

Parang may isang parte sa puso ko na kinilig ako at natuwa. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mapapangiti kung may makakamiss sa iyo?

Dumating na ang araw bago ako umalis. Sinabi ko sa kanya na mag-usal kami magdamag hanggang madaling araw. Pumayag siya.

Sa kasamaang palad, nainis ako sa isang bagay at nakatulog ako. Nagising ako ng madaling araw. Binuksan ko ang account ko at nakita ko na online pa rin siya. Ibig sabihin? Ichinat ko na siya.

'Bakit gising ka pa?'

'Nanonood pa kasi ako at saka, mag-uusap pa tayo, hindi ba?'

'Dapat hindi mo na ako hinintay. Sorry.'

'Okay lang.'

'Matulog ka na.'

'Mamaya na.'

'Matulog ka na.'

'Hihintayin kong mag-sunrise, tapos, matutulog na ako.'

Napangiti naman ako. Hinintay niya ako. Magkausap kami ngayon. He made my day. Nag-usap kami hanggang sa mag-bukang-liwayway.

'Sunrise na. Matutulog na ako. Good mornight.'

'Good mornight rin.'

'Aishiteru, baby.'

Kinilig ako, oo. Aishiteru. That word. Unti-unti kong narerealize kung ano itong sitwasyon na pinapasok ko. Pumasok sa isip ko na 'maiinlove ba ako sa taong ito?'

Lumipas ang ilang araw na hindi kami magkausap. Oo, namimiss ko na siya. Totoong namimiss ko na siya. Minsan, gumawa ako ng paraan para makausap siya. Makaramdan siya na online ako, kaya, bigla siyang nagchat sa akin.

'Baby, namimiss na kita.'

Namimiss ko na rin siya pero pinigilan ko ang sarili ko na sabihin sa kanya na namimiss ko na rin siya pero baka isipin niya na may nararamdaman ako para sa kanya.

Sa totoo lang, ilang weeks na kaming parang magkarelasyon na hindi na tinatawag nilang mutual understanding. He's acting like my boyfriend, and I act like his girlfriend. In short, we're having a pseudo-relationship. Nag-a-aishiteru kami sa isa't isa at may endearment kami na 'baby'. Hindi kami nagkaka-ilangan sa ganitong sitwasyon.

Ilang araw pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon, narealize ko na kung ano ang kailangan kong gawin, ang kailangan kong pigilan at ang kailangan kong itigil.

Nag-online ako para makausap siya ng seryoso. Nag-chat ako sa kanya kahit na hindi siya online.

'Pwede bang magtanong? Huwag mong sasagutin ang tanong ko ng isa pang tanong. Oo at hindi lang. Pwede bang hindi na kita ichat? Pwede bang kalimutan mo na may Sakuno ka na nakilala? Pwede bang inufriend kita? Pwede ba?'

Naghintay ako ng ilang minuto at nakatanggap ako ng reply mula sa kanya.

'HINDI.'

Tinanong ko siya kung bakit pero isa lang ang isinagot niya,

'Kasi ikaw lang ang kaclose ko.'

'Please?'

'Bakit mo ba ako nilalayuan?'

'Personal reason. Please?'

'O-okay.'

Pagkatapos noon, wala na. Wala ng kami, pero wala naman talagang kami, kaya anong karapatan ko na umiyak? Oo, umiiyak ako sa naging desisyon ko. Nagkakagusto na ako sa kanya. Logical ba na magkagusto ako sa taong sa chat ko lang nakilala? Hindi naman, hindi ba?

Ilang araw ang nakakalipas at wala na talaga. Inunfriend na niya ako. Actually, binlock ako. Nasaktan ako, oo. Sobra akong nasaktan. Ako naman ang may kasalanan ng lahat ng ito.

Ikinuwento ko ang nangyari sa isa kong kaibigan. Marami siyang ipinamukha sa akin na katotohanan pero isa lang iyong tumatak sa puso at isip ko,

'Mahal ka niya. Siya ang tipo ng tao na naghahanap ng pagmamahal. Gusto mong magkaroon ng boyfriend noon, hindi ba? Sinayang mo ang pagkakataon. Kaibigan mo ako, kaya sinasabi ko ito sa iyo.'

'Tanga na ba akong maituturing noon pinakawalan ko siya? Natatakot lang ako.'

'Hindi naman sa ganoon. Sinabi mo ba sa kanya kung bakit ka natatakot?'

'Hindi.'

'Alam mo kung bakit siya pumayag sa desisyon mo? It's because he respects you. He respects your decision. Nasaktan rin siya sa naging desisyon mo, pero wala siyang magagawa kasi itong ang gusto mo.'

Iyak na lang ako ng iyak. Mahal ko na siya. Wala naman akong magagawa kasi ito ang sinasabi ng puso ko. Kasalanan ko bang mainlove sa lalaking sa chat ko lang nakilala?

'Destiny or fate na lang ang pinanghahawakan ko rito. Nasa kanya na kung kakalimutan niya ako at hahanapin ang bago niyang future or kakapit siya sa nararamdaman niya na kung mahal ba niya ako at gagawa siya ng paraan para maging kami. Kung kami ang para sa isa't isa, kami. Pero kung hindi, hindi talaga.'

* * *

><p>- End. -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Maraming parte rito sa kwentong ito ang binago ko. Ishinare ko 'tong masklap na 'likelife' ko kasi masakit talaga. Recently lang ito nangyari sa akin, kaya sariwa pa, kaya hanggang ngayon, habang ngasusulat ako, umiiyak ko. Sa gustong malaman kung ano iyong totoong-totoong nangyari, just PM me. Pero totoo talaga 'tong nangyari sa akin. Mahal ko talaga siya. Wala na kasi akong mapaglalabasan ng sakit, kaya ginawa ko na lang na fanfic. Out of character pa nga sina Sakuno at Ryoma. Sorry for that. By the way, sana nagustuhan ninyo ang kwento ko ngayon. At this time, may pinapakinggan ako habang nagsusulat, kaya hindi ko napigilang umiyak. The song title is 'Good Night Like Yesterday' by Lovelyz, a new girls' group ng Woolim Entertainment. Alam naman ninyo na KPop fan ako, kaya hindi maiiwasan ang magpromote about KPop songs. Haha. To MitsukiJunko, I really dedicate this one-shot story to you. Sana nagustuhan mo. Till next time. :)**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
